


A Forever Home

by leenaelizabeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Kittens, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenaelizabeth/pseuds/leenaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about Sir Fluffy-butt for the boy?”</p><p>Derek let out a bark of a laugh, making the girl wake up. She meowed sleepily at Derek, stretched, then curled back up, purring. “No. No, you are not allowed to name them.”</p><p>Stiles frowned, “What about like... I don't know, Pablo or something?”<br/>OR<br/>The one where Stiles gets kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> First sterek fic I've written in almost two years, so bare with me.
> 
> Just a cute idea I came up with and wrote in like 5 minutes
> 
> Just fluff, barely any sterek stuff just them generally living together
> 
> I thought it was cute okay, dont judge

To say that Stiles loved cats was a bit of an understatement. He didn't simply love cats, he was obsessed with cats.

He had never had a cat, this was due to his father's allergies, and Stiles had always kind of resented him for that. His mother used to tell him stories of her cats growing up, and he fell in love. He loved everything about cats, their purrs especially. It somehow made him feel better, just hearing the soft rumble in a cat's chest. 

So, that is when Deaton asked if he could foster out two little kittens, he accepted with all the grace of a two year old at a lolly shop. His grin probably looked like a mad mans, and he knew he was shaking. He had wanted to get a cat since he had moved into his own place a couple months ago, but never really got around to it. But this, this was perfect.

Deaton smiled warmly, “They're in the back. Come on, then.” Stiles let out a little squeal and followed Deaton out the back. 

Scott still worked with Deaton on the weekends, studying at the local college during the week. Stiles usually volunteered his time during the week, as he was currently working on getting into the police force. The paperwork was horrible, and Stiles was procrastinating.

The two kittens, one boy and one girl, were tiny. The girl was black, with white socks on her front paws. She had white blotches throughout her coat, and one over one eye. The boy was bigger, and was pure black. His eyes were the thing that stood out for Stiles; a vibrant blue. The girls were green.  
Stiles was speechless and Deaton passed him the kittens and began packing up their stuff. 

“I've given you some food and milk for them, their beds are in here as well. Also, kitty litter. There are blankets and toys as well.” Deaton pulled out a cage, “Put them in here just for the ride home.” Stiles didn't want to let them go, they were burrowing into his neck, purring softly.

Reluctantly, Stiles put the kittens into the cage and grabbed that and the bag. “Thank you.” Stiles said, grinning. Stiles had researched kittens before, how to care for them and how to live with them. It was when he still lived with his dad, and it was a way to make him feel so jealous that he would go to sleep literally dreaming of kittens. 

The drive home was... noisy. The boy kitten was loud, meowing at Stiles whenever he turned a corner. The little girl was quieter, purring softly and snuggling up to her brother. Stiles had no idea what to name them. 

Derek was already at home when Stiles got there. Stiles and Derek had been room mates for a little while, during which Derek's home was being renovated. Stiles was the only one who had a house that wasn't on a campus somewhere, so it was the most logical choice. Stiles both hated and loved it. He had had a crush on Derek since they met, in the woods when Scott had just been bitten. It had been a bit of a love-hate relationship between the two at first, but Derek was slowly warming up and was actually quite nice to live with. Though, he might not be happy about the kittens. Dogs didn't like cats typically, and Stiles was kind of basing his knowledge of werewolf-cat relationships off of that. 

He pushed through the front door, holding the cage in one hand and the bag in the other. Derek was sitting on the couch, looking at him suspiciously. 

“Stiles, what are they?” Derek asked slowly, taking a bite of leftover pizza from the night before.

Stiles grinned, “Kittens!” He squealed, “I'm fostering them for Deaton, just until they get a bit bigger.” Stiles gently put the cage on the floor, letting the now-quiet kittens out. The boy came out first, just like Stiles assumed he would, and looked at Derek before meowing softly and padding up to him. Derek seemed unsure about the tiny creature, almost afraid.

The girl came out after, tentatively looking at Stiles before sniffing around the couches. “I need to set this stuff up in the laundry, can you make sure they don't do anything until I'm back?” It wasn't a request, more of a demand. Stiles left Derek, who was looking at him with a petrified face. Stiles laughed at him and went to put the stuff out in the laundry.

When Stiles returned back to the lounge, he was greeted with the little girl kitten curled up on Derek's lap, asleep. The boy was adventuring, pouncing at the rug. “What should we name them?” Stiles asked, sitting crossed-legged on the floor next to Derek.

Derek looked at him in surprise, “I get to name one?” He sounded unsure, yet kind of excited.

“Sure, I mean, you live here too.” Derek nodded thoughtfully, and Stiles grinned. “What about Sir Fluffy-butt for the boy?”

Derek let out a bark of a laugh, making the girl wake up. She meowed sleepily at Derek, stretched, then curled back up, purring. “No. No, you are not allowed to name them.”

Stiles frowned, “What about like... I don't know, Pablo or something?” 

“No.” Derek laughed. He looked so happy, sitting on the floor with two kittens, that Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. Derek looked at him weirdly, “You okay? You're heart went weird.”

Stiles blushed, “No, dude, I'm fine. Just, just happy.” Derek smiled softly at him, “Come on, we gotta name these monsters.”

They eventually agreed on Mia and Theon (Derek was a huge Game of Thrones fan), and Stiles was quite happy with their choices. The kittens were getting tired, both sleepily making their way over to where they were. “We should put them to bed.” Stiles said softly.

Derek hummed in agreement, and scooped up Theon. Stiles picked up Mia, and began towards the laundry. “Do you mind them being here?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek looked at him, “It's your house, Stiles. Whatever you do is up to you.”

“That's not what I meant.” Stiles put down Mia, and put her on her little bed. Derek did the same for Theon. The two little kittens yawned and curled up. Stiles closed the door behind them. “Do you mind if they're here? Like do cat's make you wanna chase things or?” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “I am not a dog, Stiles.” He smiled slightly. They were both standing in the hallway, the lights were off. Stiles could hear Derek breathing softly, and he was sure Derek noticed the jump in his own breath. “It's good, that you took them in.”

“I've always wanted a cat, but dad had allergies and Scott had asthma, so I kind of couldn't.” Stiles shrugged, “I just want them to have a forever home, you know?” 

Derek made a little noise of agreement, then lent forward, his forehead touching Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure what was happening, his breathing hitched slightly. Derek lightly brushed his lips of Stiles', “I think that you made the right choice, bringing them here.” He said softly, almost a whisper.

“I hope I did.” Stiles said quietly, then grabbed Derek's top and pulled him into a kiss once more.


End file.
